Rejected
by Lily-R
Summary: The story of Ronnie and Danielle's reunion and the obstacles they need to overcome.
1. Bonnie and Clyde

"just forget about her Dan - it's not worth it, you have being pining over her for months and for what you did the right thing, stupid cow doesn't deserve you" Stacey felt as if she was banging her head against a brick wall. She was convinced Danielle was beginning to lose it with all this babysitting lark and then stalking out Peggy's wedding, but things had gotten worse since Danielle had told Ronnie, she needed Danielle to see sense, "you need to either forgive her or forget her Dan"

Danielle looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile Ronnie had hurt her so much, it was too late, there was no way they could ever come back from this. Danielle sighed " your right Stace, your completely right. Time for a new start, to hell with Ronnie Mitchell" although Danielle tried to sound convincing Stacey could see through it, but decided to give her friend the benefit of the doubt- grabbing her hand she let out a little laugh "that's right Danni, its you and me against the world". Danielle couldn't help but laugh as Stacey said this it made her think back to the film Bonnie and Clyde, she had watched it years ago with her mum just before she had gotten sick.

As Danielle dazed off into her own little world, she was rudely interrupted by Stacey who stood at the kitchen door with her hand on her hip "Dan" she yelled, as Danielle snapped out of her daydream she threw Stacey an apologetic look, "sorry I…" Stacey didn't even wait for an explanation "anyway I'm thinking we should go for drinks after we close up .. Yea?" although it sounded like a question to Danielle, one which she may have protested, Stacey didn't give her an opportunity to answer. "Come on Dan, the stall wont open itself up" Stacey flashed Danielle, a winning smile as she flung Dan's coat at her, the two playfully messing and nudging each other as they made their way to the stall.

It had being a really busy morning at the stall, must have being the London sunshine Danielle thought to herself- one sign of a little bit of sunshine and everyone was starting to bare all- she laughed at how ironic it was as just when she had these thoughts two girls strolled past arm in arm in hot pants- she couldn't help but smirk, just as Stacey exclaimed in a dull roar, "would ya' look at the state of them two .." "sshh" Danielle whispered trying to hold back the laughter "they might hear you" Danielle said playfully punching Stacey on the arm. Stacey couldn't help but laugh at the worried expression on her friends face "don't worry Dan" Stacey smiled as she threw her arm around her best friend "now what are we going to wear tonight?"

The two girls began to scan around the stall looking for that perfect outfit, they would do what they had done so many times before, wear it, wash it and leave it back… it was one of the perks of Stacey having the stall, Stacey had managed to convince Danielle that it was all legit "we are only modelling them for future buyer's , its like a marketing campaign" although it was pure nonsense it still made Danielle feel a bit better when they did it.

"what ya' reckon?" Stacey questioned her friend as she held up a short black skirt.

"mmm.. It's a little bit short stace" Danielle stated trying her hardest not to offend her friends judgement. "the shorter the better" Stacey exclaimed as she put the skirt in her bag. Danielle held a ruffled white dress against her as she looked in the mirror, "it's a bit mummsy Dan.." but it was too late Danielle had already decided upon it, happy at her choice, She threw the dress into her bag.

"right Stace, im gunna go grab some tea's and a sandwich or something" Danielle stated as she felt her stomach rumble- she really had been neglecting herself but today she felt great it really was the beginning of the new start. Danielle strolled humming away to herself as she made her way into the café. "two tea's and two bacon butty's please Jane" "some one looks happy today" Jane stated acknowledging the grin on Danielle's face she had been told what happened at the wedding and she couldn't help feel sorry for her, she seemed like such a nice girl, "Yea I'm just having a good day I guess.." Danielle said, as Jane returned her smile, her eyes looking beyond Danielle and went off to prepare her order. Danielle glanced around the Café unbeknown to herself when she spotted Ronnie sitting in the corner clinging onto her cup. Danielle's felt her insides summersault like it did every time she seen her mother but she set her feelings aside ignoring the pleading look her mother just sent her with all her strength. It had took a lot for Danielle to stick to her grounds but she couldn't forget not that quickly, every night as she closed her eyes to sleep her mother's word of " who'd want a daughter like you" haunted her, little did Danielle know they also haunted Ronnie to the extent she would cry herself to sleep every night thinking about it. Danielle thanked Jane and grabbed her food, struggling her way to the stall.

Ronnie had glanced up to see the small figure of Danielle enter, she felt a small shiver run through her spine like it did every time she seen Danielle since the wedding. Ronnie had placed it down to guilt, she had rejected Danielle when she had needed her most but it was all to painful for her to deal with. Ronnie fought the urge to go speak to her daughter, she couldn't face another screaming match, she sent her daughter a pleading look, begging her to forgive her but when Danielle turned away ignoring her gesture Ronnie felt like she had being stabbed in the heart once again, she had no fight left within her anymore - Archie had took that away when he lied. Ronnie thought back to the beginning of the year, remembering how Danielle had come to her for advice about the abortion, at the time she didn't know how or why but Danielle got under her skin, she had the ability to unravel the icy layer Ronnie had managed to build up over the years. Ronnie sighed as she thought about her, she had made so many mistakes, she couldn't blame Danielle for not forgiving her.


	2. A new start

By the time it came to close, both girls breathed a sigh of relief " drinks time" Stacey sang as they quickly packed up. Danielle laughed she was really looking forward to tonight. "right Dan I say we head to Vic for a quick one and then head home to get ready - we can polish off the Vodka that's left from last weekend" Danielle nodded her head in agreement. It sounded like a good plan to her.

The two girls made their way into the Vic laughing and joking between themselves.

"can I get 2 G&T and two vodka shots Roxy" Stacey ordered "whoa is it not a bit early to be on the shots- You's out for the night?" Roxy questioned "we sure are" replied Stacey "a well deserved night out" pitched in Danielle as they clinked their shot glasses together before downing them. "well take it easy you two, ya wanna make sure you will last the night" Roxy advised.

The two friends downed their drinks, already to feel slightly giddy and began to make their way to the Slaters. After about a half hour, they were ready and in the Slaters front room. Danielle stood looking in the mirror squinting as she attempted to put on eyeliner but failing miserably as she kept poking herself in the eye.

Stacey was sprawled on the sofa laughing as she watched her friend struggle. "that's not helping" Danielle scolded as she gave up and instead poured herself and Stacey another vodka. "to a new start" Stacey lifted her glass toward Danielle who reciprocated the gesture "to a new start" Danielle smiled as butterflies fluttered throughout her stomach.

After about an hour or so the girls had finished the vodka along with a bottle of wine which Charlie had bought for himself and his new girlfriend.

"right come on … I wanna dance" stated Danielle as she pulled Stacey from the sofa

"aw… I was so comfy " Stacey moaned but continued to throw on her heels and jacket and stood impatiently at the door. "come on Dan" Stacey yelled. "im coming" Danielle mumbled as she made her way down the stairs struggling with the clasp on her locket "there" she stated happily as she finally got it. With a smile on her face she threw her arm into Stacey's and the two began to sway toward R&R holding onto each other for balance.

The girls made their way down the steps and headed straight toward the bar, Ronnie spotted them as they made their way over and pulled back, watching from the corner of her eye. Stacey had told her to give Danielle some space, that she would come round eventually but when Ronnie seen Danielle all she wanted was to wrap her arms around her and never let her go.

" 4 vodka shots please Dawn" Danielle asks as she scans the room looking for potential hotties. It was the end of may and a lot of the universities where beginning to finish up plus the sun that day had gave everyone that summer feeling, so the club was jammed. As the girls downed their shots they made their way onto the dance floor and began to throw some serious shapes. "she's staring" Stacey shouted, noticing that Ronnie's eyes hadn't left them since they had arrived " I don't care" Danielle stated matter of factly as she grabbed the nearest fella and began dancing up against him. Stacey couldn't help but laugh at her, she was obviously drunk and her attempted sexiness with the bloke really was laughable, but Stacey didn't argue if that's how she deals with it then she wasn't going to stop her and began to move in on his friend.

Ronnie looked at her daughter in dismay, she was doing this to wind her up. Ronnie wanted to go and pull her off him, try and shake some sense into her if she didn't be careful she would make the same mistake again. Ronnie was so frustrated this wasn't Danielle, this wasn't the sweet, innocent girl that had came to Walford a year ago - this is what she had turned into and it was all her fault. Ronnie felt the tears brimming in her eyes, she sighed unable to watch her daughter do this to herself. She retreated to the office and sat at her desk holding her head in her hands, tears began brimming in her eyes as she thought of what a disaster she had made of her life. Her baby girl, the daughter she longed for her whole life was in the next room and she wanted nothing to do with her. Ronnie reached for the bottle of vodka which was in her top drawer - the old reliable she murmured to herself, and almost laughed out loud when she thought like mother like daughter as she thought of Danielle who was in the bar finding comfort in vodka as well.


	3. The nod

**Danielle and Stacey where having a great time dancing away and enjoying the attention of their male admirers. Danielle felt bad about her little display she had put on for Ronnie but shrugged all bad feelings to one side determined to enjoy herself tonight. **

**As the guy Danielle was dancing with tried to move in for a snog Danielle pulled away in a fluster **_**" No" **_**, the guy was gorgeous but Danielle wasn't ready for any of that- all she wanted was to have some fun with her best friend but he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer and pulled Danielle towards him into a messy kiss.**

**It was at this stage Dawn had shouted for Ronnie's help she was getting swamped and the new girl had done a disappearing act. Ronnie sighed, slightly annoyed that she couldn't just sit and wallow in self pity.**

**As she made her way out of the office, she glanced around the club the place was stuffed but right in the middle of the dance floor stood Danielle being kissed and groped by some guy.**

**Ronnie wanted to go over and rip that fella off her daughter, she was so mad what the hell was Danielle doing, but instead gritted her teeth and walked behind the bar not taking her eyes off the two.**

"_**What the hell are you doing" **_**Danielle shouted over the music pushing him away.. **

"_**I said No" **_**she stated, wiping her mouth as looked round to find Stacey, spotting her mother's eyes on her once again. **

**Danielle spotted Stacey at the bar with a really tall rugged guy, he was huge compared to her but Stacey seemed to really like him. The pair had just lined up a row of five shots each and where just about to start downing them when Danielle walked over lifted one shot glass and downed it, followed by another one and another. **

"_**whoa Danielle … what's wrong with you"**_** Stacey stared at her friend. Danielle hated doing shots so there was obviously something that was upsetting her. **

" _**you left me alone with that creep.." **_**Danielle shouted causing a few faces to stare. **

**Ronnie who had watched everything began to move closer wanting so much to comfort her daughter. **

"_**Danielle sweetie .. Are you ok?" **_**Ronnie gave a warm smile toward Danielle, but her obviously drunk daughter wasn't having any of it. **_**"just leave me alone.." **_**Danielle shouted and began to stagger her way out through the Crowd and toward the entrance of the club. **

**Stacey looked at Ronnie but wanting to make sure she was alright but not wanting to be at the end of a yelling match. "**_**I'll let her cool off for a bit and check up on her then" **_**Stacey gave a reassuring smile to Ronnie, who had a look of hurt and panic on her face- she wanted to run after her and just hug, tell her everything was going to be ok, but she knew that was probably the last thing she wanted. She decided to give her ten minutes before getting Stacey to go find her. Although her mind was totally preoccupied she began serving, her slightly irritated customers who where shouting for drinks, making sure she kept an eye on Stacey making sure she didn't go off anywhere.**

**Meanwhile Stacey's rugged guy had given the nod to his friend, who had grabbed his coat and made his way out of the club following Danielle.**


	4. No please no

**Danielle stood with her hands in her head outside the door of R&R, she shouldn't have shouted at Stacey or at her mum, she felt so bad the look in her mothers eyes she really was just trying to help. **

**Danielle's head was spinning them last couple of shots had sent her over the edge, she knew her limit and at this stage she was well past it. Danielle was debating to herself whether or not to go back in and just run into the arms of her mother, she obviously did care. **

**Danielle's eyes began to brim with tears she had being so awful to her mother since the wedding. As the tears began to roll down Danielle's checks she gripped the wall for support as her drunkenness over came her..**

"_**hey hey what's wrong??" **_**Danielle looked up to see the guy she had being on the dance floor with. **_**"oh hi, umm …"**_** Danielle sent him a questioning glance as she wiped the tears from her face. **

"_**mark" **_**he smiled as he lifted his hand to wipe away a stray tear "**_**I just want to apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to upset up" **_**Danielle looked at the gorgeous guy in front of her but couldn't help break down. **

"_**it's not you" **_**she whimpered. **_**"sshh" **_**Mark took her by the hand round the corner of R&R. He began to stroke her face, telling her how beautiful she was… Danielle's heart began to race as he leaned forward kissing her as he pressed her up against the wall. **

**Danielle's drunkenness allowed her to give into temptation as she returned the kiss. **

**Marks hands began wandering, making their way up her dress. **

"_**No mark please … No" "sshh" **_**Mark whispered putting his hand over Danielle's mouth, Danielle began to struggle but with her drunkenness, Mark managed to over power her. **

**Tears began rolling down Danielle's face. **_**"No, Please No…" **_**she mumbled through her sobs. Danielle could see the venomous look in his eyes and horror filled her body as she tried unsuccessfully to scream, it was all her fault she had led him on, trying to annoy her mother.**

**The thought of her mother made Danielle, cry even harder as she tried aimlessly to breathe. **_**"mum" **_**Danielle tried to call out but mark gripped his hand tighter around her mouth digging his nails in. He began tugging at her underwear and violently ripped it pulling it down and began to slip his hand between her thighs **_**"Sssh its all going to be ok" **_**Mark smirked at her. Danielle lay motionless against the way breathing heavily, she had no strength to fight, instead she closed her eyes praying, begging for it all to be over. **

**Mark kept pushing her against the wall, she could feel the gravel scrap along her back and wanted to cry out in pain but as she tried he gripped her even tighter as he struggled to undo his belt. **_**"please god no…" **_**Danielle begged, as Mark violently pulled her onto him, still with one hand on her mouth and one on her waist he dug his fingers into her side. **

**Danielle could feel him inside her, hurting her as kept pushing harder and harder. Danielle felt as if she was standing watching herself as she couldn't do nothing, she tried to fight she tried to scream but nothing happened. Tears where the only thing Danielle seemed to muster.**

**Ronnie looked at her watch, ten minutes had passed and she couldn't wait any longer. She made her way over to Stacey, **_**" you going to go check on her, Stacey ?"**_** Ronnie questioned. Stacey was making out with some bloke, but she managed to pull apart to mumble at Ronnie **_**"five minutes yea…." **_**and went back to eating the face of the poor fella. Ronnie shook her head in disbelief, such a friend she thought, making her way to the office to grab her coat. **

**She had to make sure she was ok, even if she wouldn't talk to her. **

**As Ronnie stepped outside she felt the cold walford air hit her, along with an deathly silence. Ronnie shivered, pulling her coat round her and began to make her way to the Slater's, but stopped when she heard noises coming from the alley way.**

"_**Hello" **_**Ronnie called out, it was after one in the morning and it was still early for any one to be leaving the club. Just As Ronnie put the noise down to her imagination, she heard a whimper. Ronnie began to make her way down the ally, half curious, half scared. She squinted as she made her way down lifting her phone hoping it would provide some light and gasped at what she saw.**


	5. ashamed and disgusted

_Hey guys, thanks for your reviews - really hope you's like where this story is going !_

_Just a short chapter now - sorry. The next will be a lot longer though !!!_

_Please review and let me know what you think , thanks and happy reading._

"_Baby" _Ronnie gasped as she made the image of her daughter out being pinned against the wall .

" _get the hell away from my daughter" _Ronnie screamed, as Mark began to leg it down the alley. Danielle fell to the ground crying uncontrollably, how could she have let this happen to her. Ronnie ran to her daughter, throwing her arms around her, Danielle fell into the comfort of her mothers arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

" _it's ok baby.. Sshh.. I got you .. It's ok " _Ronnie rocked Danielle softly back and forward hushing to her trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Ronnie looked at her daughter, her eyes where red and swollen and she had scratches around her mouth which where beginning to brim with blood, Ronnie wanted to scream when she noticed Danielle's underwear which was torn and wrapped around her ankles.

Ronnie struggled to catch her breathe as she realised the extent of the trauma which had just happened her daughter. So many thoughts ran through her head, she should have stopped him earlier, why her baby after everything she's being through. It was her job to protect her, why hadn't she protected her.

Ronnie felt her daughter shivering, whether it was from fear or the coldness Ronnie couldn't tell but pulled off her coat and put it around a dazed Danielle.

" _Danni, sweetie I need to ask you something_.." Danielle sat hugging her knees in a daze staring straight ahead, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"_please Sweetie" _Ronnie managed to tilt Danielle's head toward her and looking into her daughter's eyes she knew the answer to her question.

" _baby did he…." _she couldn't bring herself to say it, even the thought of it made her want to vomit. _"did he rape you_?" Danielle lowered her head feeling deeply ashamed and disgusted at herself and broke down in her mother's arms.

Ronnie sat in shock just cradling her daughter, she wanted to kill that boy.

Anger boiling within her _"we have to call the police!" _Ronnie stated as Danielle shot her a destroyed look. _"No" _Danielle cried she just wanted it to be over.

Ronnie couldn't believe her daughter was going to let him get away with this, she looked at her broken daughter.

"_please sweetie he needs to be caught, he cant get away with this" _

"_No, I said No" _Danielle screamed what she had being trying to scream earlier, reliving it again in her head, she could feel his hands on her, gripping her and she couldn't get the look in his eyes out of her head.

"_no .. no.. please no" _Danielle whimpered to herself, as Ronnie looked on, tears began falling from her eyes, as all she could do was hold her baby and tell her it was ok, when clearly it wasn't.


	6. It's all my fault

_Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews- hope you's are enjoying reading as much as I am writing it !! Nice long update for you's !!!_

Ronnie wasn't sure how she managed to get her daughter back to the flat as she stood struggling to get her keys from her pocket but refusing to let go of her daughter, who's head was buried into her side.

The tears had subsided but what remained was just as bad, as Danielle refused to speak, instead just looking at her mother with a vacant expression.

"_got it" _Ronnie exclaimed as she managed to pull the keys from her pocket and opened the door ushering Danielle inside. Ronnie managed to guide Danielle up stairs and went to switch on the kettle, Ronnie wasn't sure what to do, she had to keep herself busy, as she turned and glanced to check up on her daughter and the sheer realism of her daughter's pain hit her as she looked on at Danielle, who was stood lingering in the doorway, she looked like a lost little girl to Ronnie, her eyes filled with tears.

"_Aw baby .. Come her" _Ronnie ran to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her and guiding her to the sofa. Danielle broke, down this wasn't how she was meant to be with her mum, but the relief was overwhelming to her she knew she would be safe in her mother's arms. This was everything she had ever wanted but it was tainted by the nights events.

"_Mum" _Danielle gripped hold of her mother not wanting to let go, _"Mum, I tried to make him stop I really did, I said no but he just kept pulling at me, touching me. I tried to make him stop"_ the tears flowed heavier than before as Danielle relived what had happened.

"_I know sweetie, I know you did" _Ronnie rocked Danielle trying to hush her, take away some of her pain, while she tried to hold back the tears. She couldn't believe this was happening, that it took something so tragic that got her baby back in her arms.

"_I kept saying no" _Danielle repeated over and over.

"_sssh Sweetie, I know you did. Its not your fault baby. Sssh"_

Danielle sat up pulling away from her mother, her eyes widened building with anger.

"_not my fault of course its my fault, its all my fault" _Danielle screamed.

" _I was the one who lead him on, trying to annoy you." _Ronnie pulled Danielle back onto her, reeling from guilt - it was her fault that all this happened, how could she have let things get this bad between them.

" _I promise you sweetie, its not your fault, you did nothing wrong" "but mum …" _Danielle tried to argue. _" no listen to your mum, Danni, its not your fault" _Danielle clung to her mother taking comfort in her words. After everything she couldn't help but be glad to be back in her mothers arms.

Ronnie sat cradling her daughter, wishing all her pain away, when her phone began to ring. She Pulled the phone from her pocket and examined the caller, _"it's the club, I got to answer it"_ Ronnie stated not loosening her grip from her daughter, she wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"_Yea , sorry Dawn, something important came up." _Ronnie stifled, trying to clear her throat.

"_Ring Jack and ask him to close up will you and ask him to call over to me when he is finished. Thanks Dawn." _Ronnie whispered the last part, not wanting to Danielle to hear.

Ronnie looked down at her daughter- making a vow to herself that she would never let anything ever happen to her again, it was her job as a mother to protect her and that's exactly what Ronnie was planning to do.

Ronnie sat nursing her daughter for what seemed like hours, Danielle was sound asleep in her arms, letting little groans out of her every now and again, when there was a light knock at the door. Ronnie gently managed to untangle Danielle from her arms and lay her down on the sofa, pausing for a moment checking her daughters contentment and made her way to the door to face a bemused looking jack.

"_what the hell are you playing at Ron, Dawn was crazy busy and you just left her" _Jack was letting on he was slightly more annoyed than he actually was, the truth was he loved being able to step in and help Ronnie when he could and he was secretly delighted that she wanted him at the flat.

"_Ssssh, Keep it down will ya'" _Ronnie whispered, moving aside and letting Jack make his way up the stairs past her.

"_Well you wanted me here, so what's up…" _Jack paused as he saw the small figure of Danielle laying on the sofa in the front room with Ronnie's coat wrapped over her.

"_Is she ok, Ron?" _He began to panic, as he noticed the scratches on her face which where stained with hardened blood. He couldn't understand it but since he found out about Danielle he had discovered a new found protectiveness for her.

Ronnie shook her head and broke down as she let her guard down. She had tried to stay strong for Danielle's sake but now it all began to seep in and tears began to fall uncontrollably, Jack moved forward, stroking her face before pulling her into a strong embrace.

" _He raped her Jack" _Ronnie crocked, as she struggled to speak through the tears.

"_He hurt my baby" _Anger filled jack, as he tried to absorb the information. _"Who Ron, Who."_

Ronnie Pulled away from Jack. _"I need you to do something for me."_ Jack looked into Ronnie's eyes they where filled with hurt and fear and glanced to his side to see a sleeping Danielle. The thought that anyone could do that to her, she looked so small and fragile.

"_Anything Ron, Anything."_


	7. Are you ok?

Jack left Ronnie's Flat, filled with anger. He couldn't believe what had happened but was adamant that he wouldn't let Ronnie down.

He had tried to convince Ronnie to call the police or at least get Danielle checked out. Ronnie refused to get the police involved, so it was now up to him to sort it.

She had however promised that she would take Danielle to hospital in the morning.

Jack made his way to R&R, opening up and walking straight to the office. He flicked on the computer screen in front of him and began rewinding the nights events which were recorded on CCTV.

"_Bingo" _he said eventually as he lifted his phone.

"_Hi, John mate, how are ya?, Look I need a bit of a favour. I'm gunna send you some video now, will you scan it through the database and find out who this guy is…. Cheers mate." _

Jack wrapped his fingers along the desk waiting for it to send and sat back in his chair waiting to hear back from his contact.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ronnie sat in the chair watching Danielle sleep, she kept letting little groans out of her and every time she did Ronnie's heart leapt into her mouth, wanting to run over and soothe her baby girl, telling her everything will be ok.

Danielle let out a little shiver, which prompted Ronnie to run out and get a blanket for her, anything to make it better she fussed. She stood over her daughter just watching her, she was amazing everything Ronnie had hoped for.

Ronnie gently lifted her black coat which was wrapped around her from earlier and gasped at the sight of the blood stains which where now dried into Danielle's back and the sight of the small blood stain which had formed between her thighs .

"_oh baby, what did he do to you" _Ronnie held back the tears as she looked at the state of her baby girl, she never thoroughly realised the extent of her daughters injuries.

She would have to persuade Danielle to go to the doctor in the morning she thought to herself whilst pulling the blanket around Danielle tucking her in.

Ronnie went back to sit on the chair just watching her daughter sleep, wanting to be there for her if she needed her throughout the night, but the tiredness soon overcame her, she could feel her eyes becoming heavier and slowly gave into the temptation, reassuring herself that she would hear Danielle if she needed her.

Daylight began to creep through the window and into Ronnie's eyes, she let out a soft moan and began to stretch out her legs and slowly opened her eyes, groaning as the daylight pierced through them.

She was in agony, that was the most uncomfortable night, she thought to herself, as she realised why.

"_Danielle" _All memories from the night before came flooding back to her.

Ronnie desperately scanned the room looking for some evidence of Danielle's existence but the sofa was empty apart from the blanket which she was wrapped in.

Panic overcame Ronnie, where was she, she was in no fit state to leave, _"why the hell did I have to sleep"_ Ronnie muttered, guilt overcoming her once again.

"_Danielle" _Ronnie called out once again as she searched her room and the spare. Ronnie could hear water running coming from the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief, at least she was ok.

"_Danielle sweetie, are you alright?" _Ronnie shouted softly through the door, knocking lightly.

Ronnie perched her ear against the door waiting for a response but nothing came.

Ronnie let out a breathe she didn't realise she was holding in and tried again this time louder making sure she heard her

"_Danni, are you ok?" _Ronnie shouted , but still nothing.

Panic arose within Ronnie once again, what if she had done something stupid.

"_Danni, im coming in ok" _Ronnie thought this would spark some sort of reply but silence apart from the running water burned through Ronnie's ears.

She slowly began opening the door, unsure of what lay before her and scared at what her fragile daughter may have done, as Ronnie peered around the door her heart sank as she saw the delicate figure of her daughter standing with her back to her in the shower fully clothed. Her white dress was stuck to her, making her flesh visible through it and blood stains ran down her back as the power from the water ripped through exposed wounds.

Ronnie was shocked, she must be in so much pain but she just stood there, unsure of what to do or say, Ronnie slowly makes her way to the door of the shower. _" Danni, are you ok?"_

_Hey guys thanks for comments…. Really appreciate them. Sorry I have being a bit so updating but finding it a bit hard to write some of the upcoming scenes- be prepared for some awkward moments !!!_


	8. mum

Danielle heard her mother's voice in the background, but couldn't muster up any reply.

She felt dirty, completely disgusting as she replayed last nights events over and over in her head.

As she closed her eyes, she could feel his venomous eyes burn through her, she could feel his hands move over her body and his voice rang in her ears telling her it was going to be alright.

It was all her fault she had let him kiss her, she didn't say no then, she lead him on. It was all her fault, tears rolled down her cheeks, as the scalding water washed them away.

Ronnie stood, pain filling her heart as she looked at her broken daughter.

"_Danni, please" _there was a pleading tone in Ronnie's voice _"Please" _as she reached in to comfort her, but pulling back in pain as the boiling water burnt at her skin.

How had her daughter stood in it for god knows how long was beyond Ronnie but all she knew was she had to get her out.

"_Baby" _Ronnie grimaced in pain as she reached for Danielle wanting her to turn round, to acknowledge her at least.

"_Danni…" _Ronnie begged, just wanting to hear her voice.

She softly touched Danielle's fallen shoulders trying to motion her around but Danielle pulled away _" Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me" _Danielle screamed turning to face her mother with fear in her eyes. Ronnie backed away scared of the pain her traumatised daughter was in and broke all she wanted to do was hold her take away all her pain.

Danielle was backed against the showers, cream tiles eyes opened like a deer caught in the headlights repeating over and over _"don't touch me, please don't"_ and effortlessly slumped to the shower floor, leaving smeared blood stains along the tiles.

Ronnie mirrored her daughters movements as she slumped against the bathroom door. Scared to go near her, she felt rejected once again, she should be the one to take her daughters pain away but she didn't want her near her.

For what seemed like hours the two remained in the same position, Silence now filled the room apart from the sound of the water running, Ronnie hung her head, scared and unsure at how they could possibly overcome all this pain.

Danielle sat hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes closed not wanting to face the reality of the situation, her skin felt raw and sore as the water still pelted against her skin but she found the pain somewhat soothing as it numbed the pain that ached within her heart.

Danielle slowly opened her eyes, squinting as the day light seeped in, she looked at her mother who was sat in the same position as before and her heart sank- all she wanted was her mum, that was all she needed right now, she needed her mum to make everything ok.

"_Mum" _Danielle whimpered, her voice cracking as she did so, Ronnie lifted her head delighted at the sound of her voice and let a small comforting smile creep upon her face.

"_baby" _Ronnie exclaimed as she abruptly made her way to the shower scared to touch or pressurise her. Danielle looked up at her mothers comforting face and melted as she stood now clinging to the shower doors for stability _"Mum"_ Danielle repeated as she fell into her mothers arms.

Ronnie breathed as sigh of relief, as she felt Danielle's warm wet body in her arms her baby was back where she belonged.

_Hey guys once again thanks for the reviews- really hope you's are enjoying the story !!! _


	9. scratched and bruised

"_Cheers mate, that's exactly what I needed" _Jack smiled as he hung up the phone, tapping the pen he held lightly on the edge of his desk. He had spent the night sitting in the same position feeling that once he was there he was at least doing something to help.

He had went through so much emotions throughout the night, he was upset and angered at what had happened to Danielle - she was a sweet kid, she didn't deserve it and poor Ronnie, he wasn't sure she would be able to cope with all this, his heart melted at the thought of her, he would do anything to make her happy. That's why this was so important he convinced himself.

He sighed as he emptied his cup of cold coffee.

"_right time for a shower" _he mumbled to himself as he glanced at his watch. He pulled the sheet from the top of the note pad and shoved it in his pocket, taking a quick glance around the office before leaving.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ronnie held her daughter never wanting to let go, just leaving them in their little bubble so that she would never be hurt again, Danielle didn't speak, she just clung onto Ronnie afraid to let go, as if she was a barrier which would protect her.

The silence was unnerving for Ronnie, she didn't know what to do or say, she grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and wrapped it softly around Danielle.

"_let's get you cleaned up .. Yea?" _Ronnie soothingly rubbed Danielle's arm.

Danielle stood motionless as Ronnie began to peel her soaked dress from her raw skin.

Ronnie couldn't help but feel awkward, yes she was Danielle's mother but she hadn't being there through the early years to bathe and change her- this was pushing boundaries which Ronnie hadn't expected to ever really occur, but right then she didn't care Danielle was in no fit state to do it herself, it was Ronnie's opportunity to become the mother to Danielle in which she had always wanted.

Ronnie gasped as she realised the extent of her daughters injuries to her frail body, her back had several large scratches on it which were still brimming with blood and a yellow puss was making itself visible as well. Danielle also had a large purple bruise forming on her left hip from where he had obviously held onto her. Ronnie closed her eyes visualising how Danielle got these injuries and felt anger build within, she pulled her exposed daughter in, wrapping her arms around her.

"_everything is going to be ok baby… I promise"_ Ronnie's words soothed Danielle.

Ronnie stood back and examined her daughters cuts, she had managed to get them to stop bleeding and had cleaned them off with some sterile wipes she had found lying in the bathroom cupboard. Danielle was sat on the edge of the toilet gripping hold of the blue towel her mother gave her to cover her modesty, she had let out little whimpers of pain as the sterile wipes stung through her open wounds, each time Ronnie attempted to soothe her, telling her it would be ok.

"_ill just grab you some clothes ok, sweetie?" _Ronnie waited for some sort of acknowledgement from Danielle who softly nodded her head not making eye contact with her mother.

After Ronnie managed to gather some tracksuit bottoms and hoodie, she made her way back to the bathroom and stood gapping in pain as she witnessed her daughter stood in front of the mirror, the towel wrapped tightly around her boney body, as she examined herself with a look of disgust.

"_huh hum" _Ronnie let out a soft cough to make her presence known to Danielle, who continued to stare straight ahead before slowly turning to Ronnie….

"_what have I done mum" _Danielle stared at Ronnie, a vacant expression on her pale scratched face.

"_It's all my fault mum, I let him kiss me, I led him on" _Ronnie was pained at her daughter's blame, she wanted to make it all better, take away all her pain but she knew it was impossible.

"_Danni, listen to me" _Ronnie leaned down to look into Danielle's eyes- there was an emptiness in them, one which sent a shiver down Ronnie's spine.

"_Baby its not your fault, that …. Creep"_ Ronnie spat the word out as if it were a disease she was trying to fight, _"took advantage" _Danielle gave a slight nod as she absorbed her mother's words.


	10. Taxi's here

Ronnie had managed to get Danielle changed into the tracksuit bottoms and hoodie, carefully making sure not to hurt or annoy her wounds. Danielle had stood a shell of her former self, exposed and hurt but comforted by her mother's soft voice, which kept whispering _" it's going to be ok baby .. I promise" _, there was sure a security in her words that it comforted Danielle to hear.

"_Right, lets get you something to eat.." _Ronnie ushered her daughter toward the kitchen, her maternal instinct was well and truly in gear as she went and put kettle on and put on some toast, while Danielle sat holding her head in her hands at the kitchen table.

Ronnie placed the tea and toast in front of Danielle and sat expectantly waiting on her to eat it. Danielle's stomach churned as she looked at the food before her but as she seen her mums expectant face she gave a feeble smile and began to force in down her.

Ronnie smiled as Dan began eating relieved that she was at least attempting it. Ronnie breathed in a heavy breathe as she tried to gain the courage to make her request.

"_Danielle, sweetie…."_ Ronnie grasped the warm cup in her hands, staring in anguish at her daughter_. " I'm sorry to have to say this but … we need to get you to the doctor" _Danielle lifted her head to protest but Ronnie cut her off before she could.

"_No, Danielle you have to, I'm sorry but we need to get you checked" _Danielle noticed her mothers adamant plead and feebly nodded, giving in to her mother.

___________________________________________________________________________

The taxi beeped outside, as Ronnie glanced out the window.

"_Taxi's here Dan, you ready?" _Ronnie glanced in the direction of the door, to see a pale Danielle hover. _"Come on pet" _Ronnie threw her arm round Danielle's shoulders relieved she didn't't pull away and gave her a reassuring smile, as she ushered her toward the door.

The daylight hit Danielle's eyes as it pierced through, she froze on the doorstep afraid to face Walford - it was slowly becoming the place which had caused all of her pain and hurt.

"_Come on sweetie, you can do it" _Ronnie recognised her daughter's struggle and was determined to help her through it.

Danielle fell into her mother's comforting arms in the back of the taxi, feeling the warmth of her protection - this was how it was meant to be, she thought to herself. Ronnie felt slight shivers up her spine as her daughter cradled into her arms, she had waited nineteen years for this moment but sadness filled her as it was now tainted by last nights events.

As the cab pulled up outside A&E, Ronnie managed to untangle herself from her daughter enough to pay the cabbie, she stood outside waiting on Danielle to follow but there was no movement from her. Danielle sat staring straight ahead frightened of what was to come, _"come on baby.." _Ronnie once again gave a soft reassuring smile as she held her hand out for Danielle's acceptance.

Danielle looked into her mother's loving eyes, she remembered how there used to be filled with such hatred and anger now there was such love and warmth within them, something which she thought she would never see. She gratefully accepted her mothers hand just thankful for her support.

Ronnie ushered Danielle into the waiting area as she made her way to the desk to check in, refusing to take her eyes off Danielle as she did. She was so pale, so frightened, it reminded Ronnie of when so was 14- she was so frightened, so alone, she refused to let Danielle feel like this. She made her way to Danielle grasping her hand as she sat beside her - _"I love you, sweetie"_ she whispered as she kissed Danielle's blonde hair.

As she looked around the room thoughts flooded back to the abortion, the same sickly smell made its way through her nostrils causing her stomach to flip, another time she had let Danielle down. The two sat in a comfortable silence, there heads filled with so many thoughts and pain, when the nurse made her way to the corridor glancing at her clipboard. _"Danielle Jones" _she called, scanning the room for a response. Danielle lifted her head and threw her mother a pleading look as panic began to set in.

"_Your mum can come with you if you like.." _the nurse smiled giving her a sympathetic look, as she seen the panic on the traumatised teen. Danielle smiled gratefully at the nurse,

"_Do you mind?" _Danielle Questioned Ronnie, who was already on her feet.

"_Of course not baby, I told you I would be here" _Ronnie gave her a small smile, glad that she wanted her.


	11. is this neccessary?

_Hey guys, just want to thank everyone for their reviews and favourite story alerts - chuffed you's are all liking it. Just a wee heads up for you's things are going to get very awkward for poor Ronnie and Danielle but at least they have each other!!! Please review and let me know what you's think ……._

As they made there way into the room, a young brunette looked up from her desk.

"_Hi, um Danielle, my name is Dr. Andrews" _She smiled and glanced to Ronnie in a questioning manner. _"Veronica Mitchell, I'm Danielle's mother" _Ronnie stated with pride in her voice, as she examined the doctor before her, she was probably round the same age as herself, but she looked young and care free.

"_Now Danielle why don't you's take a seat and we will have a chat yea?" _Danielle sat in the seat in front of the desk, while Ronnie pulled her seat closer to Danielle's before clasping onto her hand for support once again.

"_what can I do for you today then?" _Dr. Andrews looked expectantly at the two women in front of her, who wore pained and worried expression.

Danielle's head fell with shame and disgust. Ronnie gripped her daughter's hand tightly noticing how uncomfortable Danielle was with all of this.

"_Danielle, was assaulted last night" _Ronnie dug deep within her to even say the words out loud, saying them made them real and she felt the tears build up within her, while Danielle sat there numb.

"_oh, I see" _Dr. Andrews made her way from her seat to in front of the desk, where she leaned against the edge casually.

"_Danielle, where you sexually assaulted ?" _She questioned, delicately placing her hand on Danielle's shoulder, who gave a slight nod.

Dr. Andrews gave Ronnie a sympathetic look. No one should have to go through this she thought, she had seen how it affected people, them having to live with it everyday of their lives but at least she has her mother support she thought to herself as she surveyed the emotional damage of the young girl before her.

"_Ok Danielle, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions first and then we will check you out, ok." _Her voice was soft and soothing, she spoke slowly ensuring her words where absorbed. She reached for a pad and pen, not moving from her position -she had found from experience the more informal she was the more at ease her patients tended to be, especially in these circumstances.

"_Danielle, did full sexual inter-course take place_?" Ronnie shifted awkwardly in her chair, as Danielle gave a small nod as she let out a soft whimper _"yes" _, refusing to make eye contact with the doctor.

"_Are you sexually active?" _Dr. Andrews asked feeling slightly uncomfortable, she hated asking such personal questions especially after everything but it needed to be done.

Danielle remained with her head down, unsure of how to respond, she wasn't really active she thought to herself but there was that one time with Paul.

"_yes" _was all Danielle could muster.

"_Ok, Danielle have you had many sexual partners?" _Ronnie wanted to scream, tell her to back off and quit asking such personal questions. She wanted to protect her baby not make her uncomfortable but instead she fell even further in her chair letting the tension build within the room as she waited for Danielle's response.

"_One_" Danielle said as the tears broke her voice and began to fall.

Ronnie's heart lurched as she looked at Danielle thinking of the one night stand that had gotten her pregnant.

She tried to process it, but the pain filled her soul, what had her sweet, beautiful daughter done to deserve this. She had never being truly loved, never had the chance of lying next to someone with pure contentment, instead she had being used and abused. Tears filled Ronnie eyes as she felt her heart break with sadness.

Ronnie sat dazed and confused, her baby, her wee girl, her life had being turned upside down on a mere nine months. All because of her…

Dr. Andrews continued with the questions as Ronnie zoned in and out of her heart break, she heard something about contraception methods. Ronnie wanted to laugh why would Danielle need the bloody pill, she was sweet and innocent, she didn't sleep around.

"_Is this really necessary?" _Ronnie was getting agitated and she could tell by the grip Danielle held on her hand that she wasn't liking all the questions either.

"_I'm almost finished.." _Dr. Andrews gave Ronnie a reassuring smile.

"_Ok Danielle, I just want to check the incident has being reported yes?" _Danielle looked at Ronnie with a pleading expression on her face, panic beaming from her eyes.

"_Yes, we reported it last night" _Ronnie lied, not wanting to let her daughter down once again, she was prepared to do anything to prevent Danielle from having to relive her pain once again.


	12. I want to take her home!

**The doctor gave a nod, as she noticed the unsettling exchange between the pair, but didn't comment on it. She got up from the desk and grabbed a gown from the nearby hook and handed it to Danielle, **

"_**Ok, why don't you go behind the screen and we can get you checked out".**_

**Panic once again rise within Danielle, she didn't feel emotionally stable enough to go through this. **

" _**It's ok baby, I'll be right here" **_**Ronnie gave Danielle's hand a small squeeze in order to give her daughter some sort of strength. **

**Ronnie watched as Danielle made her way to the other side of the room, her head buried into her shoulders, she looked like a lost child.**

**Dr. Andrews smiled awkwardly at Ronnie, almost trying to read her. She puzzled her, she didn't look old enough to be Danielle's mother but it was the guard she surrounded herself with, which intrigued her most, she was cold and had a hardened surface but every time she looked at her daughter, the icy surface disappeared.**

**A knock cam on the door, to which Dr. Andrews came out of her thoughts. **

"_**Come in" **_**She smiled at Ronnie, a smile that was mixed with reassurance and sympathy.**

**A smiley woman entered the room, dressed smartly in a black suit covered by a white doctors jacket. Before Ronnie could question who this other doctor was and why she was there, Danielle appeared from behind the curtain and was shuffling uncomfortably, still with her head to the ground not wanting the pitying looks which she was expecting to be given.**

"_**Aw Danielle, your ready. This is Doctor o' Connor, she is the hospitals finest gynaecologist. If you want to take a seat up on the bed here I will let her explain the procedure to you and your mum."**_** she glanced between the pair offering comfort in her voice, making sure they knew exactly what was to take place.**

**Danielle sent Ronnie a look of uncertainty, to which she responded by rushing to her daughters side not a word needing to be said. Ronnie wrapped her arm over the shoulder of her daughter pulling her close and giving her a light kiss on her forehead. **

**Danielle breathed in her mothers smell so much comfort was held in that smell - it calmed her, prepared her almost.**

**Ronnie guided her daughter to the bed, which Dr. Andrews had gestured to and held her hand refusing to let go as Danielle made herself comfortable.**

**Dr. o' Connor made her way over to the two blondes offering Ronnie a chair as she did so. **

"_**Ok Danielle, we are just going to make sure everything is ok and look for traces of sperm that may remain. Can I ask Danielle have you showered since the incident?" **_**She questioned as she glanced up from the notes Dr. Andrews had made, trying to fill the holes in the history she had being given. **

**Danielle gave a small nod, feeling guilty for doing so. **

**Dr. o' Connor sighed, this was going to make her job more difficult but she had seen it happen so many times, she couldn't' blame them really.**

"_**it's ok Danielle" **_**she smiled reassuringly. **

"_**ok Danielle, do you want to just place your feet into these, if at any point you feel uncomfortable please say so."**_** as she pointed to the metal foot stands at the bottom of the bed. Danielle looked at her mother fear rising in her eyes but did as she was told once again feeling exposed and vulnerable. It pained Ronnie to see her daughter is such a fragile and exposed state, she squeezed Danielle's hand offering her the reassurance she needed. **

"_**look in my eye's baby" **_**Ronnie whispered, as Danielle did so seeing the love within them, she focused on her mother love blocking out everything else that was occurring.**

**Ronnie squirmed as she heard the doctor explain how she would use a gel and take swabs and samples. It made Ronnie uncomfortable to say the least but she gazed lovingly at her daughter blocking out the awkwardness in order to be the rock that Danielle needed.**

"_**Everything is going to be ok baby, we are going to begin anew, me and you living together as mother and daughter" **_**Danielle's eyes welled up, this was all she had ever wanted. Her mum actually wanting her, caring for her but the sadness within her heart engulfed any happiness she may have felt.**

**The room filled with silence as Ronnie sat stroking her daughter's hair, giving little soothing whispers every now and again for reassurance. **

"_**I'm right here baby, everything is going to be ok."**_** Ronnie felt sick when she heard the doctor say something about combing for hairs, she had managed to block everything out apart from Danielle but every now and then the doctors word would slip through the filter causing an upheaval in Ronnie's insides.**

**Danielle felt exposed and violated she closed her eyes letting the darkness absorb her, as a single tear escaped falling onto her mothers hand which was now stroking gently on her cheek. Ronnie felt her heard stop seeing her little girl broken and hurt. **

"_**Are you nearly finished?"**_** Ronnie questioned trying to be strong but her voice trembled with hurt. **

"_**I want to take her home" **_**Ronnie stated adamantly gaining strength as she noticed Danielle look at her pleadingly. **

"_**I'm just finishing up now" **_**Dr. o' Connor stated, feeling extremely relieved, it was one of the few processes she found difficult to separate herself from, it pained her to see these young women have their lives ripped apart. **

**She gave Ronnie a small smile as she watched her reassure her daughter, to see her support she felt comforted that Danielle would get past this.**


	13. Delving

**Danielle let a sigh of relief as Dr. o' Connor made her way to face Danielle, allowing her to sit up at the side of the bed. Ronnie moved next to her wrapping her arm around her shoulders as Danielle buried her face into her mothers warm embrace.**

"_**Ok, Danielle" **_**Dr. o' Connor took a deep breathe preparing to talk her through her findings, when Ronnie interrupted **_**"her back" **_**she blurted out as she remembered back to the scratches that remained on her daughters back. **

**Dr. o' Connor looked at Ronnie confused but before she could question Danielle spoke up - **_**"its fine please, I just want to go home" **_**although it took all her strength, her voice sound weak and shallow, she looked Ronnie her eyes portraying the same. **

"_**No Danielle, I'm sorry it needs to be checked." **_**Ronnie's spoke the word sympathetically but firmly - such an authoritive tone, a mother's tone Danielle thought to herself knowing better than to argue. **

**Ronnie squeezed her daughters hand but continued **_**"she has marks, scratches on her back they where bleeding earlier" **_**Ronnie recalled the sight of the blood stains on her dress and the sick feeling that came over her when she seen them.**

**Dr. o' Connor nodded to Dr. Andrews who approached placing her hand on Ronnie's shoulder observing the strength it had taken Ronnie to stand up against her daughter wishes in such a difficult time. **

"_**ok Danielle why don't you turn to face your mum and I will take a wee look ok?"**_** Danielle did as she was told, her head sulking into her shoulders like a scolded child. **

**Ronnie placed her hand under Danielle chin lifting her head to look at her before placing a kiss firmly on her forehead while stroking her thumb against the small scratches which where on her cheeks. Danielle gave a small smile to her mother noticing the worry but also the comfort that was held within her before wincing in pain. **

"_**ow…" **_**Danielle let a little cry. **

"_**Sorry Danielle, I'm just sterilising the wounds just to make sure they don't get infected, this should be done three times a day until they clear up" **_**- Dr. Andrews spoke, directing her words at Ronnie who was nodding attentively, taking mental notes. **

"_**The wounds aren't too bad" **_**Dr. Andrews said tying back up Danielle's gown and disposing of her gloves. **_**"you should try and keep them clean and maybe get some sterile wipes from your local pharmacy" **_**she stated, as she began to write further notes in the file.**

"_**Can I get changed" **_**Danielle questioned glancing expectantly to the Doctor, she felt relieved it was all over and now all she wanted was to go home. **

**Dr. o' Connors felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she spoke **_**"I just wanted to run through some things with you Danielle"**_**. **

**Ronnie noticed the desperation in Danielle's face "**_**could you not just run through them with me" **_**Ronnie spoke wanting to protect her daughter from any more unnecessary pain.**

**Dr. o' Connors nodded accepting defeat. **_**"ok Danielle, why don't you go change and I will have a word with you mum."**_** Danielle smiled as Ronnie gave her hand a little squeeze before watching Danielle make her way to the curtain in the corner of the room.**

**Ronnie made her way to the desk sitting opposite of Dr. Andrews with Dr. o' Connor taking a seat next to her. Ronnie glanced between the Doctors taking in their pitying looks as Dr. o' Connor spoke, **_**"Ms. Mitchell, when we where examining Danielle, there was a number of different thing we where looking for. We found traces of sperm and there where some hair samples also found. These will be sent to the lab for analysis."**_** Ronnie nodded trying to process the information. she was happy that she had managed to protect Danielle from listening to this but she found the information hard to take in. **

" _**there was also some light bruising and a small tear which may have caused some light bleeding"**_** Ronnie shuffled in her chair feeling uncomfortable at the thought. **

**She felt like she was delving into some ones personal details almost making her embarrassed to be hearing this about Danielle, she maybe her daughter but she didn't really know her and this was going past any mother, daughter barrier she ever expected to face. **

"_**I have wrote down the name of our resident counsellor, she's fantastic and I would really recommend you make and appointment for both yourself and Danielle, she will help you's move past this."**_** Dr. o' Connor stated matter of factly, while Ronnie almost laughed she couldn't see how they could get past it but knew they would do it together. **

"_**I have also got a prescription here for some emergency contraception, although it may not be necessary sometimes it's better to be safe than sorry" **_**Dr. o Connor reached to Ronnie stroking her arm to gain some sort of recognition to what she was saying. **

"_**And I would also recommend that you make an appointment within the next seven days as we will need to do some tests to check for HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases."**_

**Ronnie's head shot up, tears filling in her eyes she had never thought about anything like that. **

"_**HIV???"**_** Ronnie questioned panic within her voice. Dr. o' Connor smiled trying to reassure her **_**"it's rare but in some cases the attacker maybe a carrier of a sexual disease, the sooner we get the test done the better, but its better to leave it for a few days, let Danielle settle a bit yea?"**_** Ronnie nodded, fear rising within her as questions rattled through her head but stopped before she could begin, when she noticed her daughter standing in her oversized clothes. **

**Ronnie stood lifting the prescription and number and made her way to Danielle wrapping her arm round her shoulder. **

"_**we can go now… yes?" **_**Ronnie questioned the doctors who where both watching the mother, daughter scene unfold before them but before either could answer Ronnie was ushering Danielle toward the door.**

"_**Ms. Mitchell don't forget to make them appointments" **_**Dr. Andrew called causing Ronnie to stop in her tracks. **_**"I will and thank you both, for everything."**_** before making her way out the door.**

**Dr. Andrews and O' Connor both stood with defeated expression, wishing they could have done more but where often faced with patients lockdown of emotions.**

**Meanwhile Ronnie and Danielle stood at the taxi rank, Danielle hadn't left Ronnie's embrace since leaving the office and had shown no intention of doing so. **

"_**lets get you home sweetie.." **_**Ronnie pulled Danielle a little closer never wanting to let go.**


	14. All i need is right here

Danielle stood looking up at Ronnie's flat, the May air hitting her face as Ronnie paid the taxi man and returned to her daughter, grasping her hand and giving her a gentle smile.

"_Lets get you inside" _Danielle looked at her mother's warm gentle smile, it now held so much warmth and comfort, dissolving the pain in which she had felt from her mothers words at the wedding, had now subsided although never forgotten and was now replaced by her mother's love.

Ronnie guided her daughter up the steps and into the front room of the flat, feeling a sense of relief to be bringing her baby home, Danielle had done so well earlier she thought to herself, it was such a tough situation and her baby held it together so well.

A wave of pride washed over Ronnie at the thought of her daughter's strength. She was everything Ronnie had ever hoped her daughter would become, she had such beauty, such strength and warmth and comfort radiated from her.

"_Are you ok?" _Danielle questioned feebly her, concerned by her mothers daze and silence. Ronnie couldn't help but smile, this was exactly what she loved about Danielle even through everything she was worried about her.

"_of course, I am now come on sit down and I'll make you something to eat, I'm the one who is supposed to be worrying about you.." _Ronnie stated slightly embarrassed at being caught out in her day dream, Ronnie turned to make her way toward the kitchen just as Danielle grabbed her hand pulling herself into her arms needing her mothers comfort. Such security was held in her mothers arms, this was everything she needed.

Ronnie's heart fluttered at her daughter's show of affection - this was everything she had dreamed of for 19 years.

___________________________________________________________________________

"_Dan, this was on the bathroom floor" _Ronnie stood in the living room doorway with Danielle's phone in her hand. She gestured it towards Danielle, who was absentmindedly playing with her food as she sat in front of the TV, she shook her head not wanting to accept it, frightful almost of the contact with the outside world.

Ronnie sighed, she had thought when they came back from the hospital that everything was going to be ok, but Danielle once again became distant and vacant.

"_Stacey's being ringing you, she is probably worried about where you are" _Ronnie looked at Danielle waiting for some sort of recognition at her words and seen Danielle flinch as she said it.

"_why don't you give her a ring or text, I'm sure she is going out of her mind". _

"_she didn't care last night, why should she care now" _Danielle stated bluntly, her daughters words shocked Ronnie, she sounded so cold. Although Ronnie was mad at Stacey for last night's events she couldn't really blame her, she blamed herself for letting the things get out of control with Danielle, she was her mother, she should have protected her but had once again let her down.

"_Danielle don't say that, Stacey wasn't to blame, she is your best friend don't let this come between you"_ Ronnie advised her daughter as she sat on the edge of the sofa stroking her daughters face, mesmerised by the beauty held within her eyes.

"_I don't need Stacey"_ Danielle stated in a mild roar, matter of factly, _"all I need is right here"_

Ronnie's heart melted at her daughters words, she knew she was in no position to think straight but it was everything Ronnie had ever wanted- her baby wanted her as much as she did.

"_we are going to get through this sweetie, me and you together. It's us against the world" _tears sprung to Danielle's eyes at the recognition of her mothers words, the thought of her best friend angered her, she had dumped her for a bloke, what sort of a friend did that, she wasn't there when she had needed her but Ronnie was, that was all Danielle needed was her mum and now she finally had her.


	15. together

_Hey guys- please let me know what you's think and if there is anything you would like to see happen, I have a couple of chapters already written but im sure I can add in bits and pieces. Thanks for reading and I hope you's are still enjoying it !_

Ronnie sat stroking her daughters hair, embracing all the similarities between them.

Danielle had dozed off her head lay on Ronnie's knee, she looked so peaceful- a contentment filled Ronnie, she truly had never being happier she had her baby back, the part of her heart that had being taken all them years ago was finally replaced. From the outside this moment looked like a perfect mother and daughter moment but the cracks remained, if you looked closely enough.

Ronnie's phone buzzed, shaking her from her day dream, she rushed to answer it not wanting to disturb her daughter, relieved that she was getting some well deserved rest.

"_what?" _Ronnie whispered in a soft roar, annoyed that her contentment was being interrupted.

"_Oi, where the hell have you being, you where meant to be in the Vic a half hour ago!" _

Ronnie sighed as her younger sister shouted down the phone at her.

"_look Rox, I'm not going to explain over the phone can you come over to the flat?" _Ronnie wasn't sure how she was even going to explain the previous nights events but she knew it had to be done face to face she couldn't risk Roxy mentioning her daughters painful situation to anyone else.

"_what Ron, is everything ok..?_" Roxy panicked, it had being a tough couple of weeks for her sister, with the events of the wedding having really taken its toll on the family.

"_just come over Rox, I'll explain then" _Ronnie sighed hanging up the phone, she wasn't in the mood for her sisters worry. She had being great since the wedding, Ronnie couldn't fault her, she really did come up trumps in supporting her and holding the family together but the thoughts of her sisters moment of weakness with the love of her life was always lingering in the background of her mind.

As the door buzzed, Ronnie let out a small laugh, thinking her sister must have ran straight over dumping baby Amy with anyone who was willing to have her. She gave herself a glance in the mirror, she had dark rings circling her eyes, her hair was dark and greasy, she looked terrible but there was a certain glow that came from her - a mother's glow.

Ronnie opened the door to a bemused looking Roxy, who pushed past her and stood in the hallway with a hand on her hip, awaiting an explanation.

"_Gee, Ron you look like crap!" _Roxy stated bluntly examining her sisters exhausted face. _"thanks Rox, for making me feel so much better" _Ronnie sighed, she knew it was true but it still annoyed her, she hated looking fragile, exposed almost as her shield had being unarmed in the presence of her daughter.

" _so what's up then, it sounded important on the phone" _Roxy questioned her sister as she studied her up and down, she looked fine apart from a little tired so what the hell was the problem.

"_it's Danielle.." _Ronnie sighed trying to find a way to explain things to her sister.

"_oh Ron, I told you it would take some time, just give her a chance yea?" _Ronnie was frustrated at her sisters words, their problems of rejection seemed something of the past, something trivial in comparison with the latest events.

Ronnie walked toward the living room, knowing her sister would follow, she glanced in the direction of her sleeping daughter, whilst holding a finger to her lips, ensuring Roxy kept her voice down.

"_oh Ron, this is great" _Roxy squealed in delight at the sight of her niece sleeping soundly on the sofa, but her smile faded as she noticed the scratches which where etched on Danielle's pale cheeks.

"_what the hell…?" _Roxy sent her sister a questioning look as she pointed to Danielle. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders as she stared down at her baby, tears welling in her eyes.

Roxy noticed this and moved toward her sister pulling her into an embrace "_Oh Ron, what happened, its going to be ok…"_ Roxy soothed her sister while the thoughts in her head went ninety to the dozen, trying to pull together what had happened.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ronnie sat on the chair opposite Danielle, gazing at her lovingly as she watched her sleep, smiling slightly as she listened to the whistling sound coming from her daughter's deep breathing. She wiped her tear stained eye, with the corner of her sleeve and glanced to a stunned Roxy, who was walking around the living room glancing between them and then mumbling something else.

"_Roxy, just sit down, will you" _Ronnie was getting annoyed since she had told her what had happened she had gotten no response of Roxy apart from constant worrying glances at the pair and death threats to her father for his interference- _"if he had of just told us the truth, then we would have being there to protect her"_

" _I cant believe it Ron, my niece why the hell … after all she has being through" _Roxy stammered, finding it hard to pull her thoughts together enough to form a full sentence.

"_I know, she doesn't deserve it but she was so brave you should have seen her Rox, she was so strong"_ there it was once again, the sense of pride which filled Ronnie's voice, as the feeling of utter love rushed through her heart. Roxy noticed the pride as it pulled her out of her blaming trance, she made her way to Ronnie sitting on the side of her chair and gently brushing her fringe from her face -

"_Of course she was brave Ron, she is a Mitchell and together we can get through anything." _Ronnie smiled at her sister, relieved for her support and gave a small nod _"together" _she stated adamant that they would get through it.


	16. Lightweight

As Ronnie glanced at the clock - panic overcame her 5:45pm …

"_Damn it, look Roxy could you stay with her I have to run to pharmacy, I have some things to collect for Danielle" _she was already stood at the door throwing her coat round her and frantically searching through her pockets for the prescription, she had being given.

She glanced at Roxy, who had now taken her place on the chair and was gazing lovingly at her niece - _"Go on, Ron, I'll be right here"_ Ronnie threw her a grateful look, making her way quietly out of the flat, making sure not to wake Danielle in the process.

She briskly made her way down Turpin Rd. in the direction of the pharmacy, running through everything she needed to do in the space of ten minutes.

"_Oi, Ronnie"_ Ronnie turned to face a pale, panda eyed Stacey- who was stood with an annoyed expression on her face.

"_Have you seen Danielle, she didn't come home last night and hasn't turned up to the stall." _

Stacey hated having to ask the ice queen, but she had no idea where Danielle had gotten to and it wasn't like her not to let her know and as much as it pained her she knew that when she let her friend down last night that she was more than likely to turn to Ronnie, even though they had barely spoken since the wedding, she knew Danielle still cared deeply for her mother.

Ronnie sighed unsure of what to say, yes Stacey was her best friend but Ronnie had felt that she wasn't the only one who had let Danielle down.

"_She is at mine." _Ronnie turned once again glancing at her watch and turning ready to make a sprint to the pharmacy before it closed.

"_what do you mean she is at yours.. Why the hell isn't she answering her phone and why didn't she let me know?" _Stacey felt the rage build within her, her best friend had dumped her for Ronnie bleeding Mitchell- after everything she had done.

"_Look Stacey if you hadn't of being busy trying to get leg over last night then you would know why!" _Ronnie shouted louder than she had expected, releasing any anger she held for herself and for Stacey. She turned on her heels and began to sprint toward the pharmacy leaving an out mouthed Stacey flinching at the home truth Ronnie had delivered her.

___________________________________________________________________________

Roxy stared in amazement at her niece she had being through so much in such a short space of time, yet here she was still standing so to speak. Roxy could have kicked herself she had stood back when Danielle had decided to reject Ronnie after the wedding and although she had being there by Ronnie's side throughout it all, Roxy felt guilty she should have being there for Danielle - this was her niece and she had being hurt so much.

Roxy sat anger building within her, why the hell did it always happen to the Mitchell's, her family was slowly falling apart from around her and everything that she had being brought up to believe it was slowly disappearing. Her family was becoming the talking point of Walford since the wedding, with people revealing in gossip of Danielle's confession and Archie's leaving and to the latest antics of Phil's drinking. She had seen the pitying looks and the gossiping stall holders, she had even wanted to smack Ian after he made a snide comment about the Mitchell's fall from grace.

Danielle began to mumble, whimpering slightly in her sleep- angst filled Roxy's heart as knelt at the side of the sofa attempting to soothe her niece.

Although Danielle was 19, she couldn't help but think of her as a child, from the moment she had arrived in the square she had portrayed a lostness , which Roxy thought would subside after they had found out the truth but it remained making not only Ronnie but Roxy also want to just cuddle her- tell her that everything was going to be ok.

"_I'll tell you what babes, we have some severe making up to do" _Roxy whispered trying to remove her guilt, _"we are going to have a blast, we can go out clubbing - just me and you … I suppose you might want Ronnie to come but she wont be able to keep up"_ Roxy laughed a little playing out the scene in her head.

" _she's turned into a bit of a lightweight in her old age, but not me and you though we are hardcore"_. Tears filled Roxy's eyes as continued to plan the perfect night in her head, knowing that it was a long way down the road with plenty of bumps to occur before it would take place.

"_We can go mad, maybe head into town, Ronnie will pay of course. Maybe head to one of those fancy cocktail bars - get ourselves some rich blokes.." _Roxy's heart lurched as she said the words, feeling sick she had even said that to her niece after what she had being through.

"_I'm sorry babe, so sorry. We can just have a girls night, you can even bring Stacey" _Roxy backed up upon her words trying to erase what she had said. She might as well just put her foot in her mouth and leave it there, she thought.

"_Mum" _Danielle slowly opened her eyes, flickering them at the soft whispers beside her.

"_It's just me Danielle, Roxy_" Roxy spoke slowly unsure of what to say or do, just wanting her niece to register her presence.

Danielle looked at her aunts expectant face, it was laced with worry and pity. She glanced around the room looking for the figure of her mother but she was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment engulfed her, as she lifted her sorrowful eyes to look at her aunt.

"_where's Ronnie?" _Danielle asked in a slight whisper, trying to hide her disappointment, thinking that once again her mother had left her.

Roxy seen her niece's pain but couldn't help feeling slightly envious at Danielle's want of Ronnie even though she was right there. Before Roxy could muster the words, Ronnie stepped forward from the doorway, delighted that her daughter wanted her, placing a comforting hand on Roxy's shoulder, she flashed Danielle a supportive smile.

"_I'm right here, baby"_ Danielle's disappointed melted at her mothers presence as she mirrored her mother's smile.


	17. jealousy

**Jack sat back in his car, slightly stretching as he glanced at the clock on the dashboard 6:25pm, he sighed as looked impatiently at the terraced house he sat opposite. He studied the house, it was just your average house in London, nothing special but it was the small things such as the flower boxes in the windows and the well kept garden that Jack noticed. **

" _**the coward still lives with his parents" **_**Laughed Jack at the ironic situation, he was no tough guy yet he had managed to hurt such a sweet girl. **

**Jack had being sitting there for almost four hours, without a movement from the house. He was just about to give up when he noticed a tall, well built man make his way to the front door. After a couple of minutes out stepped the two blokes laughing and joking between them, not a care in the world.**

"_**Finally" **_**Jack hopped out of the car shaking off the numbness which was occurring in his legs, he could come back for the car later, he thought before subtly beginning to follow the two men down the road. He didn't have go to far as the made there into a pub just round the corner. **

**Jack stood outside the pub, listening to the dialling tone, as he examined his surroundings.**

"_**John mate, its Jack. Yea I found him, The windmill pub on the corner of Lemmington road. You Fancy a pint ??? " **_**Jack Laughed, before heading into the pub, music played lowly in the background and a few old men sat propping up the bar. Jack scanned the room for the two men, he spotted them at the corner of the bar making small banter with the bar man, who then made his way over to jack.**

**Jack sat nursing his bottle of beer he didn't want to drink, he needed a clear head for what was planned but he needed to fit in, so he sat taking small sips from the ice cold bottle, his ears propped as he listened to the two discuss their plans for the night. He felt the anger boil within when he heard the smaller one comment on "**_**the cheap tart, last night, she didn't even put up a fight"**_** he smuggly said as he made gestures towards his mate who laughed. **

"_**yea you were right, they are real easy up in the eastend".**_

**Jack was furious, there was no sign of remorse or regret, he knew exactly what he had to do, as his police mind raced ninety to the dozen coming up with a plan.**

**His thought where interrupted as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned absentmindly to face a tall, muscular man with a smile on his face- **

"_**John buddy, thanks for coming" **_**Jack stood as they gave each other a loose welcome. **

"_**Anything mate, glad to hear from you. You gunna tell me what this is all about though?" **_

**John looked questionnaly at Jack, who sighed and gestured for the barman to come get John a drink- this was going to be a long story. **

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Ronnie sat stroking Danielle's hair cradling her into her bossom, she felt Danielle's heart beat rapidly beside her as her's did the same - the two hearts almost beating as one. Ronnie could feel her daughter's nerves slowly dissolving, as she continued to rock her back and forward mindlessly.**

**Roxy let out a small cough, she had being sitting uncomfortably watching the silent exchange between the pair, feeling completely out of place. It scared her to see her sister so exposed and open, her heart laying down on the table to this one person, it was so unlike Ronnie to release her armour to anyone let alone a complete stranger. But Danielle wasn't a stranger, she was Ronnie's daughter and her niece something which Roxy found hard to absorb - for so long it had just being the two of them, always together throughout everything. Ronnie was always there for her but now there was this other person who her sister was now completely devoted to. Jealousy rose within Roxy, gently boiling inside as she watched the pair aimlessly cling to one another, she hated herself for feeling this way but it was there lurking silently as she tried to fight it away with all her mite. **

"_**Ron, why don't you go for a shower, you look like you need one and I'll stay here with Danielle."**_** Ronnie smiled greatfully at Roxy once again glad of all the support but her attentions returned to Danielle as she felt her tense up in her arms. **

"_**I wont be long sweetie, I promise. It's just all I can smell is hospital of me." **_**Ronnie stiffled a laugh regretting the words immediately as they left her mouth. **

"_**are you sure you don't mind Rox?" **_**Ronnie questioned, as she kicked herself for being stupid enough to bring up the hospital. As Roxy nodded a mere whimper of a voice attempted to fight back, **_**" I don't need a babysitter, im fine" **_**Danielle glared at Roxy feeling uncomfortable by her presence, she wasn't sure what she knew but by the pitying looks she had being receiving she was guessing everything. She felt dirty and used and she hated that Ronnie had to see her like this never mind anyone else.**

"_**hey, I only wanna get to know my niece" **_**Roxy soothed, giving Ronnie the nod to release her and go, which Ronnie did without taking her eyes off the pair. She stood in the doorway watching as Roxy took her place on the sofa and was blathering on about Amy and how Danielle was so good with her. **

**Ronnie could see a smile form on her daughters face at the mention of Amy, it was faint but it was there, that mere smile was enough for Ronnie to believe they could get past it, that they had to get past it as seeing her daughter smile was something she had craved for her whole life and she was determined she would do anything to see it everyday for the rest of her life.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

_**Hey guys let me know what you's think and if you's are still enjoying the story….**_

_**A few spoilers for up and coming chapters.**_

_**- Will jack get the revenge that Ronnie wants?**_

_**- Roxy finds some common ground with Stacey?**_

_**- Danielle begins on a trail of self destruct but can Ronnie stop her?**_

_**Please review !!**_


	18. replay

_Hey Guys - Sorry I know its being ages since I updated but I've had a severe case of writers block. Really not sure about this chapter so please let me know what you's think!_

_Just a wee thank you to Adia- Rose you pulled me out of my writers slump !_

Ronnie stood feeling the warm water beat off her face, the heat burning on her flesh, she now realised how Danielle had felt earlier- it was as if the heat of the water could strip away all the pain that was felt, strip away everything that had happened. Ronnie stood her hands above her head clinging onto the white tiles, as she inhaled deep heavy breathes, closing her eyes images of her daughter came flooding back to her muddled in her mind from the first time she held her, so tiny, delicate, untouched - perfect Ronnie thought as everything came crashing down around her. 

Her daughter now portrayed a lostness, she had being hurt deeply both physically and mentally, images flashed in Ronnie's mind of how she found her last night scrunched against the wall outside R&R, to how she was this morning exposed and fragile. 

The images of the blood on her white dress flashed in Ronnie's mind - she let out a small cry, struggling to catch her breathe, she couldn't cope with this, all she wanted was to be Danielle's mother, to protect her, never let her out of her sight but could she really be a mother. 

She had missed out of nineteen years from her daughters life, Ronnie didn't know how she could or if she could really do this- she didn't think it would be so hard. 

Although it pained Ronnie, to think of it she couldn't help but wonder if she should ring Andy. He was her father after all he was the one who had being there throughout everything- there was nothing forced there, their relationship and love seemed unconditional. Tears filled Ronnie's eyes as she thought about her daughter her fathers words rang in constant replay in her head - 

"_This is life paying you back for your neglect, your vicious selfish neglect, neglect of her and neglect of me"_

Tears began to fall silently, being washed away by the boiling water. This was not how Ronnie imagined her life to turn out, this was all Archie's fault, everything in her life had spiralled down a path of self destruct, every relationship she had ever had ended badly, her mother had walked out on her, her father had ruined her in every possible way, even her sister had gone behind her back and took away the one man she truly loved. 

Ronnie let a small smile creep upon her face at the thought of her daughter- Her daughter, her Danielle was the one person who hadn't walked out on her or deliberately hurt her, she had come looking for her, she wanted to be with her even after everything. Danielle was her one chance to change her life around, to be everything she had dreamed of for all them years. 

Ronnie shuffled all thoughts of Andy and her father out of her head, she felt herself filled with a new determination to be with her daughter, just the two of them like it was always meant to be. Ronnie quickly washed her hair, feeling a sudden desperation to be with her daughter, she made her way out of the shower wrapping a towel around her saturated body and made her way to the living room, only to be greeted with two confused expressions from the two blondes who sat awkwardly on the sofa. 

A smile spread on Danielle's face at the sight of Ronnie, she was dripping wet from head to toe, the bags under her eyes still visible but to Danielle this was her mother, less perfected than before but none the less still her mother.

"_um Ron, did you forget something?" _Roxy questioned her sister as she stifled a laugh at the sight of her sister. Ronnie could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she looked down at the small puddle of water which was now forming at her feet. 

"_oh I , um…" _Ronnie struggled to explain her desperation, her need to see her daughter. _"just checking you's are.. Um .. Ok?"_ Ronnie stammered, feeling completely out of her comfort zone - she had never felt so out of control of her own emotions and although she felt uncomfortable at her new found vulnerability, just looking at her daughter her little girl, there was no way she could put on a front, she deserved better she deserved her mother.

The pairs giggles brought Ronnie out of her daze, she had being stood completely memorised by her daughter smile, she had longed to see it for so long - it had the ability to light up the room to soften the hardest of hearts - Ronnie's heart. 

"_I, um better get dressed_.." Ronnie let a small laugh to hide her embarrassment and began shuffling toward her room, clinging to the wet towel that was wrapped around her, as Roxy shouted after her, _"yea good idea Ron, I think you might have wet yourself, you left a nice wee puddle there!" _Roxy nudged Danielle playfully, delighted to see the genuine smile that was etched on her pale face. 

The smile soon faded as Danielle realised she was once again alone with her aunt. She liked Roxy, she really did but she couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was there, seeing her like this. She had, had many low points since she had moved to walford, from sleeping rough, to the abortion even from the rejection of her mother- Danielle shuddered at the thought of that day, she had it all planned, it was going to be perfect - but in reality things turned out so different.

"_he told you,grandad told you…" _

The words and events of that day still lingered solemnly in her mind on constant replay - it was her lowest point, she had thought being thrown onto the street. Her own mothers nails digging into her arm - 

" _you pathetic little freak…. Who'd want a daughter like you"_

those words cut through her heart every time she heard them, making her feel physically ill. She had thought little would top that moment but here she was feeling vulnerable, fragile and exposed, needing the one person she had convinced herself that she didn't. After everything Ronnie had put her through, she had found that all she wanted needed was her mother, she was the one person who could make things better, make the pain go away but here was Roxy lingering in the background in the way almost. Danielle let out a small sigh as her thoughts ran through her head, trying unsuccessfully to arrange her emotions - Roxy shuffled anxious at the uncomfortable silence which now lingered in the room. 

" _you ok, kiddo?" _reaching for her nieces hand, to offer some form of assurance and ease the tension between them. But Danielle retreated pulling her whole body away, edging toward the end of the sofa, away from her aunt. 

Ronnie entered the room, noticing her daughter flinch from her sisters gesture but decided to ignore it, _" everything ok ?" _she asked casually gazing between the awkward pair. Danielle stood from the sofa as if she'd being burnt and made her way abruptly to her mother, wrapping her arms around her waist, nuzzling delicately into her embrace. The gesture surprised Ronnie, but a smile appeared as she clung to her daughter preparing herself to never let her go. 

Ronnie's smile faded as she felt her sisters eyes stare questionably at her. She knew what her sisters look was about, she could read her like a book - Roxy thought she was sweeping everything under the carpet and although Ronnie knew she was probably right, that building a relationship on a foundation of hurt and pain was never going to end good but all Ronnie wanted was a relationship- she was willing to accept anything just to be with her daughter.

Ronnie pulled Danielle in closer, placing a soft kiss on the top of her golden locks - taking in the strawberry scent that was barely there. 

Roxy sighed, as she watched the exchange between the two realising her sisters ignorance to the situation. _"I better go, leave you two to it eh.." _


	19. That's my girl

_Hey guys hope you's are still enjoying the story please R&R : )_

Ronnie stood pouring a glass of water at the sink feeling the pain and desperation fill her once again - there was just so many things that remained unsaid between them but Ronnie knew it wasn't the right time to dig up the past, she feared in doing so she would lose her daughter, her baby girl once again and that was she just wasn't prepared to let happen.

Pulling the package from her bag she made her way to a vacant Danielle who was flicking obliviously through the channels without any real thought to what was on.

Ronnie positioned herself on the sofa next to her, trying aimlessly to bridge the gap which was slowly appearing between them.

"_Danielle sweetie, your going to need to take this"_ Ronnie pushed the water and tablet toward her fragile baby - Danielle examined the tablet trying effortlessly to recognise it but to no avail. _" What is it?" _she questioned, panic rising within her - although she was unsure why.

She watched Ronnie shift uncomfortably in the seat before her, massaging her temples trying to find the right words. Ronnie felt Danielle's eyes remain fixated on her while waiting for a response, she was yet to summon, letting a small cough as if trying to find her voice.

Ronnie shifted her head upward making eye contact with a frightened Danielle -

"_the doctor prescribed it for you" _Ronnie managed to reply keeping her eyes fixed on the lost little girl which sat before her, _"it's the morning after pill" _Ronnie rushed without realising but continued as she attempted to read her daughters expression.

"_it's to prevent the chance of pregnancy occurring" _

"_pregnancy" _Danielle's eyes grew wild in panic the thought never entered her head, it couldn't happen to her, not again.

"_it's just to be safe sweetie… we don't want to take any chances do we?" _Ronnie shifted uncomfortably realising this was the second time she was inadvertently helping her daughter get rid of her unwanted baby, Ronnie's grandchild.

Ronnie shuddered at the thoughts of the abortion entered her mind, that day had lingered solemnly on her mind, unwanted but it still remained, even before Ronnie knew Danielle was her daughter, her words, her lies repeated themselves over and over.

"_I honestly believe making this decision now, when the time is right you will be a great mum" _

Ronnie inevitably blamed herself, she should have stopped her prevented her from losing her baby just like she did, but instead she had being selfish, although at the time she thought she was doing the right thing.

Ronnie let a deep sigh as it replayed in her head, she lifted her hand beginning to stroke her daughter's arm in a bid to comfort her, to comfort herself.

Danielle lifted the water, glancing at her mother who give a delicate almost sympathetic nod. Placing the pill in her mouth, she felt the cool water make it's way down her throat washing away the remains, his remains.

"_that's my girl" _Ronnie smiled awkwardly feeling weak and defeated , pulling her daughter into a hug.

___________________________________________________________________________

Jack drained his bottle of beer, placing it on the counter while waiting for his mate's response. John shook his head trying unsuccessfully to absorb the information he had just received. _" that little….." _was all John had managed to say as Jack told him about Danielle's ordeal but had since remained quiet as he studied the two boys who where continuing to play pool and down drink after drink.

A smile crept onto John's face as he realised he couldn't miss out on the opportunity to slag his old mate.

" _you must really love this Ronnie.."_ he stated smugly watching Jack's eyes light up.

" _what makes you say that?"_ Jack stifled a laugh, trying his best to hide his emotions,

"_well you going to all this trouble for her, she must mean a lot to you, plus your wearing that stupid grin of yours" _John teased feeling triumphant that he had successfully wound his mate up, as he watched Jack's face flush inadvertently.

"_it's complicated" _Jack sighed annoyed at the situation he had found himself in

"_and Danielle's a nice girl, she doesn't deserve this" _Jack knew he was doing it for Ronnie but it was true Danielle didn't deserve what had happened to her.

"_yea right mate, and if her mum happens to want you as a way of a thank you you'd say no then, would you?" _John smirked, he missed winding him up although he had found it was indeed an easy thing to do.

Jack playfully punched him on the arm _"Yea right mate, whatever- did u get the stuff?"_ Jack whispered discreetly trying to get back to business. John nodded and patted his coat pocket, _"then we are in business" _Jack stated, looking towards the two young men.


	20. The girl in the Locket

**Hey guys - just want to apologise, I know I haven't updated in ages but having a bit of a tough time at the minute. Hopefully though I'm back on track- I really hope you's are still enjoying this story, would love to hear what you's think! Lily x**

_**Danielle lay awake, glancing at the clock which rested on her beside cabinet 1:34am, "why cant I sleep" Danielle whispered to herself known full well the answer - tomorrow was the day, the day she found out about her mother, her real mother - the girl in the locket.**_

_**Thoughts rushed through her head formulating questions she needed to remember in the morning. She hadn't expected this when she had posted the letter asking for her information, she had asked for it to be posted to her but panic stroke her when she was called for a meeting with them - the adoption agency.**_

_**Danielle sighed once again tossing round in the small B&B bed pulling the sheets from her which where beginning to stick to her skin with the warmth that filled the air.**_

_**What if it was something bad they had to say…. What if she had brothers or sisters? Questions swirled around her mind as she found herself blocking out all emotion, all the what if's and she was going to get the answers.**_

_**Danielle had dreamt of this day for so long but had only recently summoned the courage to move forward with the quest to find her birth mother mainly due to the fact that she didn't want to hurt her parents but Lizzie was now dead leaving an immense hole which needed to be filled and this could only be done by one person - Danielle flicked on the side light and opened her locket seeing the young face staring back at her, ensuring her that her tale was indeed a tragic one.**_

**Danielle thought back to that night - she had tossed and turned the entire night so nervous, so scared to what was to come but nothing could have prepared her for this. She barely recognised herself anymore, her life had being so sheltered, so secure but since that night her journey to find her birth mother had removed everything which she had assumed was untouchable, her ability to always see the bright side, her heroic view in which she held both her father and Ronnie - Danielle had lost herself.**

**Unsure of how she had gotten to this stage in her life Danielle clung to her mother finding all the comfort she needed in her arms - she felt no hostility towards her even after everything this moment was everything Danielle had dreamed of and the reason why little over a year ago she had began her search for the girl in the locket.**

"_**Danielle sweetie, I think we should have a little chat, Don't you think?" **_**Ronnie stroked Danielle's fringe from her eyes offering her a subtle smile of comfort.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Jack and John where stood in the corner of the "Cooper's Niteclub", a grotty little back street club near the west end. The place was filling up nicely although jack was unsure why, the place was disgusting the bar and the floor was sticky, the crowd was rough and although he**

**hadn't being to the toilets he was sure they too would be disgusting - he nodded subtly to John in the direction of the dance floor where the two young men had began making their move on a group of girls, some which looked about 16 or 17 and extremely inebriated. John began making his move toward the dance floor and started to sing along to Metro Station's "shake it" while swinging his bottle of beer messily around in his effort to dance.**

**Jack shook his head, embarrassed almost at his colleagues extreme efforts but he didn't know why he was surprised John had always being a bit out there even back in their training days.**

**John took another swig from his bottle before staggering toward the two men bumping into the tall one messily. **_**"oh sorry, mate I didn't see you there" **_**John stuttered putting on his best drunken act - **_**"watch where the hell your going…" **_**John could see the smug look develop on his face as he played Mr. Tough guy in front of the drunken teens around them. **

"_**aw im really sorry mate come ere'" **_**John pulled the cocky lad into a sloppy hug, while making his move and slipping the small plastic bag into his pocket. **

"_**get off me you fool" **_**the young lad scoffed pushing John out of the way and pulling one of the young girls closer to him. John made his way to the opposite end of the bar making eye contact with Jack, who made his way toward him. **

"_**job done?" **_**Jack questioned knowing full well the answer. **

**John nodded in response " **_**I think you owe me a drink!".**_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

"_**I can see his eyes burn into me - every time I close my eyes they are there…"**_** tears strolled down Danielle's cheeks as Ronnie tried aimlessly to wipe them away- dispose of the pain and hurt her daughter felt. **

**Tears brimmed in Ronnie's eyes as she begged silently for them not to fall. **

"_**I can feel his hands on me touching me, they wont leave my skin." **_**Danielle hung her head letting the tears flow to her lap, as her body shook uncontrollably, she was sobbing harder and harder struggling to find her breather, gasping for air. **

"_**Danielle calm down, just breathe, that's it deep breathes sweetie.." **_**the tears no longer remained controlled and had began to fall from Ronnie's eyes as she watched her baby relive every horrible detail. **

"_**It's ok baby, I got you, he cant hurt you now" **_**Ronnie soothed Danielle trying to make everything better in the only way she knew how. Danielle clung to Ronnie as if holding on for dear life finding the stability in which she had longed for and needed now more than ever.**

"_**why me, mum, why did it have to be me?" **_**Danielle sobbed into her mothers chest, as Ronnie struggled to find any words to comfort her broken baby.**


	21. You are my World

_Hey guys- I just want to thank you all for the lovely reviews I received for the last chapter, I am really glad that you's are still enjoying this story. Dodger5339- I have took your comment on board about what the agency would have told Danielle and hopefully this might come to light in a future chapter._

_Thank you all once again- happy reading xx_

"_I'm pathetic, look at me no wonder you were so ashamed" _Danielle hung her head deeply into her shoulders finally understanding her mothers past rejection. Ronnie couldn't believe her ears as her daughter spoke those words - guilt riddled her body as she realised the extent she had emotionally scarred her beautiful baby.

"_Danielle look at me, please" _Ronnie pleaded choking back the tears, she placed her hand to her daughters face, stroking her cheek as if memorising the delicate touch of her baby's skin, she guided her hand to her daughters chin, lifting her tear stained face and looked her directly in the eye.

"_Danielle I need you to listen to me, can you do that?" _Danielle nodded feebly noticing the determined tone in her mothers voice.

"_Danielle I need you to know, I could never be ashamed of you never, you are everything I want my daughter to be, everything I wish I could be…." _Danielle looked at Ronnie, she had never seen her so open, exposed but here she was, saying and doing all the right things.

" _Baby, I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you but I promise to tell you everyday how proud I am of you and how much I love you"_ Ronnie prayed she hadn't over stepped the mark with her fragile daughter but all fears subsided as Danielle wrapped her arms tightly around Ronnie's waist _"I love you mum" _Danielle whispered loud enough for Ronnie to hear, a smile crept on her face while tears brimmed in her eyes- _" I love you too baby, you are my world". _

"_Danielle I know your in there, you cant keep ignoring me, I am your best friend" _Stacey had being banging on Ronnie's flat door for just over five minutes _"I am not leaving until you talk to me" _with that the front door swung open to where an extremely agitated Ronnie appeared with a hand on her hip.

"_She doesn't want to see you Stacey" _before Ronnie could finish her sentence Stacey had managed to barge past her and ran up the stairs to the front room.

"_what the hell are you playing at Danielle, you just left me last night, you didn't come home and then just left me to open the stall on my own"-_ Stacey stopped abruptly noticing the scratches of hardened blood which where clearly visible on Danielle's pale face.

"_what have you done to her" _Stacey screeched pointing the finger at Ronnie who remained silent but was making tracks toward her daughter wrapping her arms tightly around her as an offer of strength and support.

"_Danielle you don't have to stay here come home yea, you cant let her hurt you again"_ Stacey rambled on trying to make sense of the situation, Danielle looked petrified but not of Ronnie of her.

"_Maybe you should just go Stacey" _Ronnie spoke with a pitch of determination, _"Danielle will give you a call when she is feeling a bit better"_ Ronnie offered a small smile of comfort for the bewildered girl.

"_no I am not leaving until she tells me what happened, Danielle tell me, what happened, Did she do this to you. Danielle tell me what did Ronnie do?" _Stacey pleaded with her friend trying to figure out exactly what had happened all the while sending threatening looks in the direction of Ronnie.

As she spoke those last words Stacey seen Danielle's face redden with pure anger, she recognised that look, she had seen that look in her eyes once before - that night in R&R when Danielle had forced her up against the wall.

"_I decide when, I decide how and if you go anywhere near her I'll rip your head off"_

"_Ronnie has done nothing" _Danielle screamed breaking away from her mothers loving embrace.

"_well something has happened to you, has she said something, what have the bloody Mitchell's done this time eh…"_ Before Stacey could finish her verbal attack on the Mitchell's Danielle finally broke under her friends torment, _"I was Raped!" _her voice cracking through the screams, before giving into the tears which once again consumed her and falling straight back into her mothers arms, who protectively embraced her preparing to shield her from the world.

Stacey's mouth fell to the floor as she tried to consume what Danielle had just said, flashbacks of the night before raced through her mind- Danielle flirting with a tall lad and then him forcing her to kiss him but when had it happened……

" _you left me alone with that creep.." _Stacey remembered her friends words from the night before.

"_Dan, I am, I ……so sorry… I didn't" _Stacey stuttered struggling to form any sort of a reasonable sentence.

" _Maybe you should go Stacey, Danielle is tired and needs some rest yeah?" _Ronnie stroked Danielle's face wiping away the tears that remained falling before kissing her forehead and standing to usher Stacey toward the door.

" _No I'm not going anywhere… Dan talk to me, come home yea?" _Stacey pleaded pushing Ronnie away trying to reach out to her friend.

"_Home, I am home Stace, now just go please" _Danielle whimpered, giving Stacey a pleading look with her tear stained eyes, she didn't want anyone else there to see her like this.

Stacey nodded knowing she couldn't push Danielle any further even though she needed answers, _" ok, I'll go but you know where I am yeah?………….. I'm sorry Dan" _

Stacey hung her head as Ronnie guided her toward the door- _"Not a word to anyone, ya hear me Stacey, Danielle doesn't need anyone else knowing or talking about her again alright" _Ronnie stated ensuring she would protect her baby against anymore heart ache.

"_what do you take me for Ronnie, she is my best friend, the last thing I want is to cause her anymore heart ache - you've done that enough" _Stacey sneered, glaring at Ronnie.

Who did she think she was, playing the doting mother - it was a joke but Stacey knew better than to stand in the way of Danielle's happiness after everything that happened.

Ronnie threw Stacey an almighty glare ready to defend herself but Stacey carried on- _" you better look after her Ronnie, she loves you and if you hurt her again I'll …"_ Ronnie sighed rolling her eyes at Stacey's rambling, "_the last thing I am going to do is hurt her, I am going to do everything in my power to help her through this Stacey… I promise." _


	22. To bed sleepy head

"Trace put another one in there…" a disgruntled Stacey shouted across the bar - Tracey shook her head as she watched Stacey rattle her Glass on the bar with impatience but did as she was told and handed Stacey the glass to which she downed in one and pushed the glass forward. "same again"….

Stacey was in shock, she tried hard to figure out how such a thing could happen her best friend….. How she had let it happen. Stacey felt a hand on her shoulder distracting her from her thoughts, "want to come up for a drink" a pale Roxy stood before her gesturing to the bottle of vodka in her hand and a meeble smile on her face, "great minds eh" Stacey nodded finding some condolence in the fact she wasn't alone in all this and followed Roxy upstairs to the living room

Silence filled the air as Roxy poured two house measures of vodka an both downed them pulling faces of disgust as the heat of the vodka etched on their throats - Roxy poured another and decided it was now time to broach the subject of Danielle. " Have you been to see her?" Roxy asked slightly worried of the blarey Slater's reaction they weren't friends but Roxy needed someone to talk to about this especially considering her sister was pushing her away.

Stacey nodded while taking a mouthful of vodka, " She didn't want to see me, cant blame her really" Stacey sighed as she stared into space beginning to massage her temple with her left hand as she held her vodka with the other.

"I've let her down, I'm her best friend and I've let her down" Stacey could feel tears welling in her eyes but refused to let them fall as she snuffed them back.

"We have all let her down" whispered a star eyed Roxy.

"What do you mean?" Stacey questioned while grabbing the vodka for a top up.

Roxy sighed "I'm her aunt, I just cant help but think I should have acted more like one" both women stared into space their heads filling with all the could of done's and what if's - both women struggling to come to terms with what had happened and feeling frustrated at been pushed to the side lines.

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh as Danielle's head fell slightly to the side before jerking it up right and opening her eyes. "what" Danielle asked innocently as she watched her mothers smile broaden .

"Nothing" Ronnie replied without the smile leaving her face.

"I thought you said you weren't tired that's all" Ronnie smiled as she watched Danielle stifle a yawn.

"I'm not" Danielle fibbed knowing full well that it wouldn't work.

"come on sleepy head time for bed" Ronnie joked as she twirled Danielle's golden locks around her finger. "Aw but I'm all comfy" Danielle protested as she snuggled into her mothers lap.

Ronnie couldn't help but smile everything was perfect, this was how she had imagined things been, mother and daughter joking and laughing enjoying each others company.

Ronnie couldn't help but feel grateful almost that the previous nights events had given her that all important second chance with her daughter.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, young lady" Ronnie joked in her most authoritive voice which sent Danielle into a fit of giggles. "Come on bed" Ronnie ordered pulling Danielle up from the sofa and wrapping her arm around her almost carrying her to the bedroom.

"Ronnie" Danielle sat on the edge of the bed fidgeting with the pyjamas Ronnie had given her , she breathed in the soft lavender smell of them- her mothers smell…. "Would you lie with me… its just I don't want to be on my own… its ok if you don't want to …"Danielle rambled as the nerves kicked in scared that Ronnie would say no, she felt Ronnie kneel in front of her as her mothers hands cupped her face and brought her head up so the two where face to face, only inches apart, Danielle could see the smile which had inscribed itself on Ronnie's face as the tears trickled in her eyes.

"there is nothing more I would like to do then stay with you sweetie".

A smile crept upon Danielle's face as she moved forward into her mothers arms - this was what she had longed for , in her mothers arms she felt loved and protected nothing could happen her with her mother by her side.

"I love you… Mum" Danielle whispered into her mothers shoulder, Ronnie felt her heart leap with happiness as butterflies dances within her stomach. "I love you too sweetie… so much." Ronnie planted a kiss on Danielle's forehead as she brushed the her fringe from her eyes. "Now come on sleepy head into bed- I hope your not a snorer like Roxy" Ronnie laughed as she playfully nudged her wide eyed daughter .. "At least she doesn't kick like Stacey does" Danielle retorted, suddenly missing her best friends company.

Ronnie wrapped her arms around Danielle pulling her in close before turning off the light , she could feel Danielle soft breathes on her skin, her baby after everything she finally had her back where she belonged, "Goodnight baby girl." Ronnie whispered softly as Danielle let a small snore.

"just like your auntie Roxy", Ronnie laughed quietly as she felt her eyes drift close.

Jack was beginning to feel restless maybe his plan wasn't going to work, he watched the group of lads flirt with the young girls, who where now getting extremely drunk thanks to the generous pockets of the two men.

"Maybe we should head this doesn't seem to be working" Jack sighed, as he rubbed his forehead, he had been convinced this would work that he would manage to do this for Ronnie, for Danielle.

"Patience was never a virtue of yours mate. Lets just give it another while yeah…. I'll just give Mark a text and tell him to stand-by for another half hour. I think it's your round though" John laughed as he began texting, struggling to see the letters in the clubs flashing lights.

"Two more bottles please love.." Jack gave the barmaid a wink as he finally managed to get served. He hated himself for flirting but he couldn't help it - it just came naturally to him even though the one person he wanted more than anything was never one to fall for his charm.

Scanning the room, as he handed John his bottle panic arose within Jack.

"Where are they…??" Jack shouted over the loud dance music which was pumping in the back ground. John scanned the room noticing one of the lads standing close to the entrance with his arms wrapped around a young girl as they made out.

Jack ran towards the door, closely followed by John who began to make the call.

The cold air hit jack as he shivered in the nights breeze, he rolled his eyes dismissing the two door men who where busy discussing the latest football results, completely oblivious to any happenings around them.

"Jack" He heard John call pulling him out of his daze. He seen his friend stood at the side round beside the club. Jack shuddered as he prepared himself for what would happen, the adrenaline rushing through his heart as he remembered his love for the police force.

Muffled sounds could be heard for the alley as both men ran down, police sirens could be heard in the distance as Jack clapped eyes on him.

His hand against the young blondes mouth as tears strolled from her eyes, his other hand roaming under her short skirt.

Jack ripped the lad away from the young girl and violently pushed him against the wall. He felt himself lose control as he punched his smug face.

"What the …" the lad began to shout as Jack laid another punch on him.

Jack felt himself being pulled away as two undercover police officers began to cuff the lad.

" Stephen Smith, you are being arrested on the suspicion of Rape, you have the right to remain silent…."

As the policeman began to lead Stephen toward the awaiting car, the other officer began tending to the distraught young woman who John had been dealing with, as she noticed the package that fell from the scared lad's pocket.

"What's this eh… I think we need to add drug possession to the charges as well sir" The police woman spoke with sheer delight, not only was he going to go down but with drug possession it will be ensured for a long time.

"What, I've never seen that before…" Stephen shouted, how the hell had this happened.

Jack stood watching the scene unveil before him- a sense of delight that he had done it.

"What did I tell you mate.. You have got to have a bit of patience" John smiled at the job well done.

"Your right … thanks, I really do owe you one." Jack pulled out his phone as John went to make a statement.

"Ronnie, I've got some news."

_Ok I know I haven't updated in ages but I was away and work has being crazy- plus not really sure on the direction my writing has taken … LOL…_

_I really hope everyone still is enjoying this fic - I love to hear what everyone thinks…. Thanks x _


End file.
